The Naruto Hundo
The Naruto Hundo was a marathon of the first 100 episodes of Naruto shown from August 17, 2007 to August 19, 2007 which aired the 101st episode afterwards. The episodes aired each day until the Adult Swim programming block started. Schedule: Friday, August 17 * 6:00 am - Episode 1: "Enter: Naruto Uzumaki!" * 6:30 am - Episode 2: "My Name is Konohamaru!" * 7:00 am - Episode 3: "Sasuke and Sakura: Friends or Foes?" * 7:30 am - Episode 4: "Pass or Fail: Survival Test" * 8:00 am - Episode 5: "You Failed! Kakashi's Final Decision" * 8:30 am - Episode 6: "A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves!" * 9:00 am - Episode 7: "The Assassin of the Mist!" * 9:30 am - Episode 8: "The Oath of Pain" * 10:00 am - Episode 9: "Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior" * 10:30 am - Episode 10: "The Forest of Chakra" * 11:00 am - Episode 11: "The Land Where a Hero Once Lived" * 11:30 am - Episode 12: "Battle on the Bridge! Zabuza Returns!!" * 12:00 pm - Episode 13: "Haku's Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors" * 12:30 pm - Episode 14: "The Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja Joins the Fight!!" * 1:00 pm - Episode 15: "Zero Visibility: The Sharingan Shatters" * 1:30 pm - Episode 16: "The Broken Seal" * 2:00 pm - Episode 17: "White Past: Hidden Ambition" * 2:30 pm - Episode 18: "The Weapons Known as Shinobi" * 3:00 pm - Episode 19: "The Demon in the Snow" * 3:30 pm - Episode 20: "A New Chapter Begins: The Chunin Exam!" * 4:00 pm - Episode 21: "Identify Yourself: Powerful New Rivals" * 4:30 pm - Episode 22: "Chunin Challenge: Rock Lee vs. Sasuke!" * 5:00 pm - Episode 23: "Genin Takedown! All Nine Rookies Face Off!" * 5:30 pm - Episode 24: "Start Your Engines: The Chunin Exam Begins!" * 6:00 pm - Episode 25: "The Tenth Question: All or Nothing!" * 6:30 pm - Episode 26: "Special Report: Live from the Forest of Death!" * 7:00 pm - Episode 27: "The Chunin Exam Stage 2: The Forest of Death" * 7:30 pm - Episode 28: "Eat or be Eaten: Panic in the Forest" * 8:00 pm - Episode 29: "Naruto's Counterattack: Never Give In!" * 8:30 pm - Episode 30: "The Sharingan Revived: Dragon-Flame Jutsu!" * 9:00 pm - Episode 31: "Bushy Brow's Pledge: Undying Love and Protection!" * 9:30 pm - Episode 32: "Sakura Blossoms!" * 10:00 pm - Episode 33: "Battle Formation: Ino-Shika-Cho!" * 10:30 pm - Episode 34: "Akamaru Trembles: Gaara's Cruel Strength!" Saturday, August 18 * 6:00 am - Episode 35: "The Scroll's Secret: No Peeking Allowed" * 6:30 am - Episode 36: "Clone vs. Clone: Mine are Better than Yours!" * 7:00 am - Episode 37: "Surviving the Cut! The Rookie Nine Together Again!" * 7:30 am - Episode 38: "Narrowing the Field: Sudden Death Elimination!" * 8:00 am - Episode 39: "Bushy Brow's Jealousy: Barrage of Lions Unleashed!" * 8:30 am - Episode 40: "Kakashi and Orochimaru: Face-to-Face!" * 9:00 am - Episode 41: "Kunoichi Rumble: The Rivals Get Serious!" * 9:30 am - Episode 42: "The Ultimate Battle: Cha!" * 10:00 am - Episode 43: "Killer Kunoichi and a Shaky Shikamaru" * 10:30 am - Episode 44: "Akamaru Unleashed! Who's Top Dog Now?" * 11:00 am - Episode 45: "Surprise Attack! Naruto's Secret Weapon!" * 11:30 am - Episode 46: "Byakugan Battle: Hinata Grows Bold!" * 12:00 pm - Episode 47: "A Failure Stands Tall!" * 12:30 pm - Episode 48: "Gaara vs. Rock Lee: The Power of Youth Explodes!" * 1:00 pm - Episode 49: "Lee's Hidden Strength: Forbidden Secret Jutsu!" * 1:30 pm - Episode 50: "The Fifth Gate: A Splendid Ninja is Born" * 2:00 pm - Episode 51: "A Shadow in Darkness: Danger Approaches Sasuke" * 2:30 pm - Episode 52: "Ebisu Returns: Naruto's Toughest Training Yet!" * 3:00 pm - Episode 53: "Long Time No See: Jiraiya Returns!" * 3:30 pm - Episode 54: "The Summoning Jutsu: Wisdom of the Toad Sage!" * 4:00 pm - Episode 55: "A Feeling of Yearning, A Flower Full of Hope" * 4:30 pm - Episode 56: "Live or Die: Risk it All to Win it All!" * 5:00 pm - Episode 57: "He Flies! He Jumps! He Lurks! Chief Toad Appears!" * 5:30 pm - Episode 58: "Hospital Besieged: The Evil Hand Revealed!" * 6:00 pm - Episode 59: "The Final Rounds: Rush to the Battle Arena!" * 6:30 pm - Episode 60: "Byakugan vs. Shadow Clone" * 7:00 pm - Episode 61: "Ultimate Defense: Zero Blind Spot!" * 7:30 pm - Episode 62: "A Failure's True Power" * 8:00 pm - Episode 63: "Hit it or Quit it: The Final Rounds Get Complicated!" * 8:30 pm - Episode 64: "Zero Motivation: The Guy with Cloud Envy!" * 9:00 pm - Episode 65: "Dancing Leaf, Squirming Sand" * 9:30 pm - Episode 66: "Bushy Brow's Jutsu: Sasuke Style!" * 10:00 pm - Episode 67: "Late for the Show, But Ready to Go! The Ultimate Secret Technique is Born!" * 10:30 pm - Episode 68: "Zero Hour! The Destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village Begins!" Sunday, August 19 * 6:00 am - Episode 69: "Village in Distress: A New A-Ranked Mission!" * 6:30 am - Episode 70: "A Shirker's Call to Action: A Layabout No More!" * 7:00 am - Episode 71: "An Unrivaled Match: Hokage Battle Royale!" * 7:30 am - Episode 72: "A Mistake from the Past: A Face Revealed!" * 8:00 am - Episode 73: "Forbidden Secret Technique: Reaper Death Seal!" * 8:30 am - Episode 74: "Astonishing Truth! Gaara's Identity Emerges!" * 9:00 am - Episode 75: "Sasuke's Decision: Pushed to the Edge!" * 9:30 am - Episode 76: "Assassin of the Moonlit Night" * 10:00 am - Episode 77: "Light vs. Dark: The Two Faces of Gaara" * 10:30 am - Episode 78: "Naruto's Ninja Handbook" * 11:00 am - Episode 79: "Beyond the Limit of Darkness and Light" * 11:30 am - Episode 80: "The Third Hokage, Forever..." * 12:00 pm - Episode 81: "Return of the Morning Mist" * 12:30 pm - Episode 82: "Eye to Eye: Sharingan vs. Sharingan!" * 1:00 pm - Episode 83: "Jiraiya: Naruto's Potential Disaster!" * 1:30 pm - Episode 84: "Roar, Chidori! Brother vs. Brother!" * 2:00 pm - Episode 85: "Hate Among the Uchihas: The Last of the Clan!" * 2:30 pm - Episode 86: "A New Training Begins: I Will Be Strong!" * 3:00 pm - Episode 87: "Keep on Training: Pop Goes the Water Balloon!" * 3:30 pm - Episode 88: "Focal Point: The Mark of the Leaf" * 4:00 pm - Episode 89: "An Impossible Choice: The Pain Within Tsunade's Heart" * 4:30 pm - Episode 90: "Unforgivable! A Total Lack of Respect!" * 5:00 pm - Episode 91: "Inheritence! The Necklace of Death!" * 5:30 pm - Episode 92: "A Dubious Offer! Tsunade's Choice!" * 6:00 pm - Episode 93: "Breakdown! The Deal is Off!" * 6:30 pm - Episode 94: "Attack! Fury of the Rasengan!" * 7:00 pm - Episode 95: "The Fifth Hokage! A Life on the Line!" * 7:30 pm - Episode 96: "Deadlock! Sannin Showdown!" * 8:00 pm - Episode 97: "Kidnapped! Naruto's Hot Spring Adventure!" * 8:30 pm - Episode 98: "Tsunade's Warning: Ninja No More!" * 9:00 pm - Episode 99: "The Will of Fire Still Burns!" * 9:30 pm - Episode 100: "Sensei and Student: The Bond of the Shinobi" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8CwdQSBZYY Category:Marathons Category:Naruto Marathons Category:Summer Marathons